


Rain

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I think pt 2), (I think?), (see notes for more), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: So, I have this idea called a 'letter fic' where most of the narrative happens in the letter, and the rest of up for the readers to imagine/interpret.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this idea called a 'letter fic' where most of the narrative happens in the letter, and the rest of up for the readers to imagine/interpret.

Kei absolutely hates rainy days.

Rainy day was when he broke up with Kuroo-san, after all. He looks at his crumpled up letter, knowing its content by his heart.

_Dear Kuroo-san,_

_Is it raining where you are as well, Kuroo-san? I’m sorry I skipped all the pleasantries, but I must say, I do miss you. I miss all the training we did at the 3 rd gym. I miss all the different ways you tried to spur me into doing extra practices. I still remember the way tears flowed down when I told you I can’t do this anymore. Maybe that was the biggest mistaken I ever made in my life. _

_I still remember the taste of your lips when we kissed. How sweaty we both were from blocking Bokuto-san’s spikes. I blamed it on the adrenaline but it was all me._

_I shouldn’t have kissed you that night._

_Or we wouldn’t be in this mess to start with._

_Truth is, I hate myself for allowing that kiss. You stole my heart with that kiss, and I didn’t know how grave that was. I thought, maybe, just maybe, Kuroo-san kissed me to mess with me._

_You told me you loved me a week after I came back to Sendai. I didn’t know what to say to that. I told Yamaguchi (and Suga-san, since he noticed I was aloof) and he told me I was being selfish._

_Am I being selfish, Kuroo-san? Am I being selfish for protecting myself? I only wanted to protect myself from having my heart broken._

_But you did it anyways. You drilled your way into my heart, and you managed to stay in it._

_And that’s exactly why I can’t go on like this. I can’t keep being your boyfriend when the distance is killing me! I can’t hold your hands like normal couples do! I can’t kiss you goodnight! I can’t wake up to you every other morning and kiss you good morning! It hurts me so bad, Kuroo-san! That’s why I can’t deal with this anymore._

_Deal with us anymore._

_Please don’t bother sending me a letter or a text, I won’t be replying._

_with love,  
Tsukki_

Kuroo-san returned the letter to the sender, and that’s when Kei broke down in his room, crumbling down, bawling his eyes out. He never felt so vulnerable, and yet, he deserved it.

///

_March_

“You came.”

Kei is dressed in his most semi-casual attire, holding out a bouquet, an umbrella protecting the flowers from the early spring rain.

The bouquet contains white chrysanthemums, daffodils, and red camellias.

“Tsukki—”

“Look up the meanings later, I’m here now,” Kei allows himself to be in the only man he’ll ever love’s arms as he dips his head down for a kiss.

_Kuroo-san, are you happy too?_

**Author's Note:**

> Do look up the meanings of the flowers, it's a must if you wanna know why Tsukki chose them.


End file.
